The present invention relates to an adhesive having excellent adhesion performance suitably used in producing a laminate for packaging food, medical supplies, cosmetics, and the like by laminating a plurality of films such as various plastic films, metallized films, metal foils and the like. Also, the invention relates to a laminate used in packaging for food, medical supplies, cosmetics and the like.